Geliebtes Tagebuch, von Lord Voldemort
by Bluenergy
Summary: Habt ihr euch nie gefragt, wie es im Gehirn eines Verrückten aussieht? Wie er sein Leben lebt, was er denkt? Wenn ihr es wissen wollt, lest diese Geschichte. Das GEHEIME Tagebuch vom Dunklen Lord. ÜBERSETZUNG! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Geliebtes Tagebuch, von Lord Voldemort

Autor: Dies ist eine Übersetzung aus dem Portugiesischen. Originaltitel: Meu querido diário, por Lord Voldemort, geschrieben von Sweet Lie.

Inhaltsangabe: Wenn ihr ein Problem habt und niemanden, mit dem ihr darüber sprechen könnt, was macht ihr dann? Genau, ihr schreibt es in euer Tagebuch. Dieses ist absolut vertraulich, und das Tagebuch von jemandem zu lesen, bedeutet, tief in seine Privatsphäre einzudringen. Aber wenn dieses Tagebuch nun dem gefürchtesten aller Zauberer gehört? Wer möchte nicht gerne mal einen Einblick in das Innerste von Lord Voldemort bekommen?

Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir: die Personen gehören J.K. Rowling, die Idee Sweet Lie. Ich übersetze nur.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

London, 12. September 1996

Geliebtes Tagebuch,

dies ist ein perfekter Tag! Die Sonne scheint, wie sie noch niemals vorher geschienen hat, der grüne Rasen ist noch immer feucht vom Tau und wiegt sich sanft in der frischen Brise. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, jemals an einem so ruhigen und friedlichen Ort wie diesem gewesen zu sein. Ich fühle mich so wohl hier, als ob ich noch immer ein Kind ohne Sorgen sei. Niemals will ich wieder von hier fortgehen, von diesem so magischen und schönen Ort... Ich schwebe so leicht wie eine Feder über den weißen Häschen auf der Wiese, die so klein und süß herumhoppeln. Die bunten Schmetterlinge flattern frei am Himmel und die Vögel singen wie noch nie zuvor. Es ist so wunderschön...

_- Sir..._

Jemand ruft mich, aber die Stimme kommt von so weit her. Alles was ich will, ist hier bleiben, mit den Häschen rumhoppeln und den Eichhörnchen zuschauen...

_- Sir... Sir... Hören Sie mich?_

So schön...

_- Sir..._

So ruhig...

_- Sir..._

So...

- irritierend

- Aaahh!

- Hör auf zu schreien wie am Spieß, Malfoy! Wieso wagst du es, mich in meinem schönen Traum ... äh, ich meine natürlich, in meinen boshaften Plänen zu stören? Kann es sein, dass dir nicht ganz klar ist, mit wem du sprichst? Du stehst vor dem dunklen Lord, du wertloses Etwas!

- Tut mir le-leid, Sir, a-a-aber...

- Nicht aber! Spuck aus, was du willst, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!

- Gut...äh... ich bin gekommen, um Sie über Dumbledores Tagesablauf zu informieren, so wie Sie es mich baten...

- Bitten? Bitten? Ah, das ist sehr gut! Ich bitte niemals um etwas, Malfoy, ich fordere!

Malfoy war so erschrocken, dass er nicht in der Lage war, zu antworten.

Es ist immer das Gleiche! Malfoy kommt zu mir, um mir eine Information zu bringen, die ich angefordert habe, um dann letztendlich doch nichts zu sagen. Das macht mich so wütend!

- Nun? Sprichst du nicht? Muss ich dich etwa erst darum bitten?

- Ich...äh...ich..

- Du...- ermunterte ich ihn.

- Ich...

- Du...

- Ich...

- Du... – aber was mache ich hier überhaupt? Das muss ich mir nicht gefallen lassen! – Du bist ein Dummkopf! Verschwinde!

Malfoy rührte sich nicht.

- Worauf wartest du? Hau ab, bevor ich mich vergesse!

Endlich löste sich Malfoy von seinem Schock und rannte mit einer Geschwindigkeit zur Tür, die einem Feuerblitz alle Ehre gemacht hätte.

Ich atmete tief durch. Es wurde von Mal zu Mal schwieriger, kompetente Todesser zu finden. Am Anfang stellen sie ganz gut an, sie bestehen alle den Test, aber je mehr sie sich dann an ihren neuen Lebensstil gewöhnen, desto dummer und inkompetenter werden sie. Man kann sich echt auf niemanden mehr verlassen!

An einem anderen Tag erwischte ich zwei von meinen besten Todessern, wie sie miteinander flüsterten. Da ich schon immer ziemlich neugierig war... warte mal, ich war nie neugierig... ach, egal... also, wie gesagt, da ich schon immer ziemlich neugierig war, beschloss ich, ihrem Gespräch zuzuhören.

_- Du schwörst es?_

_- Hm, ich schwöre, dass das die reinste Wahrheit ist._

_- Das kann nicht sein! Ich habe ihn immer bewundert._

_- Du und weitere 2.999 Todesser._

_- 2.999?_

_- Ja, Shelter zählt nicht. Er ist ein Hund. _

_- Ah, ok, Und das ist wirklich wahr?_

- _Es ist das, was sie rumerzählen. Dass der dunkle Lord eine Unterhose hat, auf der hinten das Gesicht von Cornelius Fudge draufgedruckt ist. _

Ich erinnere mich daran, als ob es gestern passiert sei, ok, es ist gestern passiert, aber das spielt jetzt keine Rolle. Ich werde es ihnen niemals verzeihen. Als ich das gehört hatte, hatte ich keinen Mut mehr, sie zu töten oder wenigstens mit ihnen zu reden. Ich war so traurig, dass ich danach erst mal meine Anti-Depressiva nehmen musste.

Oh, aber mir fehlt die gute Kinderstube! Ich habe mich ja noch nicht einmal vorgestellt. Ich denke, dass du wahrscheinlich schon weißt, wer ich bin, aber es ist eine Frage des Anstandes. Mein Name ist Lord Voldemort und meine Berufung ist es, Harry Potter zu töten und die Weltherrschaft an mich zu reißen.

Ich mag Pizza und besonders Hamburger mit Pommes. Mein Tagesablauf ist sehr einfach: Morgens stehe ich um 7 Uhr auf und jogge erst mal eine Runde mit meinem alten Freund Albus Dumbledore. Danach dusche ich und frühstücke. Um 11.01 Uhr gehe ich in mein Büro und schmiede an einen weiteren „Wie-kann-ich-bloß-Harry-Potter-töten-und-es-gelingt-bloß-nicht-weil-J.K.Rowling-es-einfach-nicht-will"-Plan. Nach dieser geistigen Anstrengung gehe ich zum Mittagessen zu Pizza Hut oder zu McDonalds, und zur Verdauung schimpfe ich mit meinen inkompetenten und idiotischen Todessern. Danach nehme ich einen Imbiss mit meinem neuerdings besten Freund George W. Bush ein (er hat mich letztens eingeladen, der Vereinigung Wir-Werden-Alle-Leute-Töten beizutreten, aber ich wollte nicht). Danach treibe ich Sport (auch ich habe das Recht, in Form zu bleiben) und schließlich gehe ich nach Hause zum Abendessen. Zum Abschluss des Tages höre ich dann Musik, z.B. die Backstreet Boys, NSync, Norah Jones, JoJo, O-Zone und auch ein wenig die Wildecker Herzbuben.

Ich weiß, dass das eine merkwürdige Art ist, ein Tagebuch anzufangen, aber ich selbst bin auch etwas merkwürdig.

Ach, mein geliebtes Tagebuch. Dir kann ich vertrauen. Du hörst Geschichten, die niemals jemand anders hören wird (weil NIEMAND JE DIESES TAGEBUCH LESEN WIRD), du weißt von meiner ganzen Trauer, von meinen Freuden und von meinen wenigen – aber immerhin gibt es sie - wohltätigen Handlungen. Nur dir vertraue ich mein Leben an, geliebtes Tagebuch. Nur du bist mein wirklicher Diener (a/n: Voldemort hat keine Freunde).

Ja, weil auch ich Gefühle habe. Auch ich mag es, anderen zu gefallen. Ich bin nicht so schlecht, wie sie immer sagen. Ein Beweis dafür ist das, was heute passiert ist, ich habe nur 300.000 Muggel getötet, das liegt wohl daran, dass ich heute ziemlich großzügig bin.

Ach! Mein geliebtes Tagebuch (Ich glaube, ich fange an, sentimental zu werden)! Ich bitte dich, achte nicht auf meine häufigen Seufzer, die klingen etwas schwuchtelig. Oh! Was für ein peinlicher Ausrutscher! Was habe ich gesagt! Ah! Aber macht ja nichts, es wird eh NIEMAND DIESES TAGEBUCH LESEN.

Dir werde ich alles anvertrauen, was ich auf dem Herzen habe und auch einige Dinge erzählen, die mir passiert sind und von denen ich denke, dass du sie wissen solltest. Warum denke ich, dass du sie wissen solltest? Ganz einfach, weil ich es will. Und wenn Voldemort etwas will, dann ist das eben so.

Warte mal eine Sekunde. Da klopft jemand an meine (nicht vorhandene) Bürotür.

Ich werde mal nachschauen, welche inkompetente Person mich jetzt belästigt.

Bis bald.

30 Minuten später: 

Da bin ich wieder.

Du glaubst nicht, was mir passiert ist. Der Idiot Malfoy hatte die Frechheit, zurückzukommen, um mit mir sprechen zu wollen. Also wirklich! Ich weiß, dass ich ihm angedroht hatte, dass ich ihn töten würde, wenn er nicht zurückkäme, aber man muss es ja nicht gleich übertreiben. Wie konnte er nur? Du hast bestimmt schon erkannt, was ich mit ihm gemacht habe, ich habe ihn ein wenig gequält, ist ja klar. Nachdem was er gemacht hatte, war das aber auch das Mindeste.

Dies bestätigt nur meine Theorie, dass ich keine kompetente Dienerschaft habe, sie sind doch nur ein Sauhaufen. Schau doch nur, was sie mit meinem Ansehen gemacht haben.

Aber ich werde dir genau erzählen, was passiert ist, weil ich weiß, geliebtes Tagebuch, dass du ziemlich neugierig bist.

Es lief also so ab...

Klopf, klopf

- Wer ist da?

- Fischers Fritz

- Was tust du?

- Fischen

- Was fischst du?

- Frische Fische.

- Komm rein.

Lucius Malfoy betrat das Büro, auf einem Bein hinkend (frag mich nicht, warum er es tat, ich habe nicht die geringste Idee. Ich denke immer noch daran, ihn zu fragen, aber ich wette, dass wir dann mit seinem Bein beginnen und beim Gemüsegarten von seinem Onkel Manuel enden und bla bla bla). Also, er betrat das Büro und fing an rumzustottern schlimmer als eine Kuh (ich weiß, dass Kühe nicht stottern aber es ist jetzt nicht die Zeit, das zu diskutieren).

- S-S-Sie ss-ssa-g-g-gten-n, d-d-d-a-s-s-s-s

Ach, Himmelsgedult!

- d-d-d-a-s-s-s-s

Warum muss ich mich damit nur herumschlagen?

- d-d-d-a-s-s-s Sie mit mir reden wollten?

- Ja, ich wollte mit dir reden, Malfoy. Erzähl mir von Dumbledores Tagesablauf.

- Gut, al-also mo-mo-morgens ste-steht er au-auf...

Ich verdrehte die Augen – Also, so kommen wir nicht weiter. Schreib es auf.

Malfoy blieb still.

- Jetzt!

Als er meinen peinlichen Schrei hörte (wie gut dass NIEMAND DIESES TAGEBUCH LESEN WIRD), nahm er seine Beine in die Hand und rannte weg.

- Dummkopf. Er kommt nach seinem Sohn. Oder ehr gesagt, der Sohn kommt nach ihm...oder so ähnlich.

Die Geschichte ist hier noch nicht zuende, aber ich möchte hier einen kleinen Kommentar abgeben. Tagebuch, im Moment müsstest du ziemlich schlecht von mir denken. Alle sagen, dass Voldemort hart, kalt, distanziert, arrogant (und hübsch) ist und dann beginnt er dieses Spiel mit Fischers Fritz? Aber ich werde es dir erklären. Ich hasse es, es zugeben zu müssen, aber der Orden des Phönix wird jedes Mal stärker, daher muss ich Vorsichtsmaßnahmen treffen. Um zu vermeiden, dass ein Mitglied des Ordens sich in mein Versteck einschleicht, um mich hier in meinem Büro zu töten, habe ich mir ein Passwort ausgedacht. Das ist diese Sache mit Fischers Fritz. Verstehst du? Also mir ist es wichtig, dass du nicht denkst, dass ich nicht so hart, kalt, distanziert, arrogant (und hübsch) bin, wie sie sagen.

Aber ich fahre fort:

Nachdem dieser Mistkerl gegangen ist, wollte ich mich wieder meinem Tagebuch zuwenden, aber – da uns das Leben nicht nur gute Sachen gibt – klopfte es noch einmal an meine Tür.

- Wer ist da? – fragte ich schon ziemlich entnervt.

- Ich bin es, Sir.

- Wie gut. - Und ich befürchtete schon, die Antwort könnte sehr vage sein! - Ich wer?

- Nott, Sir.

Nott? Was will dieser Dummkopf ?

Ein wenig widerwillig erlaubte ich ihm, einzutreten.

- Ich würde gerne mit Ihnen sprechen, Sir.

- Ist das eine Feststellung oder eine Frage?

Nott stand sprachlos da. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, der Arme. Er öffnete einige Male seinen Mund, aber es kam kein einziger Laut heraus.

- Ach, vergiss es – nicht mal meine Diener haben einen Sinn für Humor – Über was willst du mit mir reden?

- Ich wollte...

- Du wolltest – unterbrach ich ihn, weil ich nicht anders konnte. - Jetzt willst du nicht mehr?

Noch einmal erhielt ich kein Antwort, und noch einmal stellt ich fest, dass ich von unnützen Idioten ohne den kleinsten Sinn für Humor umgeben bin.

- Schieß los! – sagte ich.

Wie ich schon weiter oben gesagt habe, bin ich umgeben von Leuten ohne den geringsten Sinn für Humor. Was ich damit sagen will, ist dass dieser Idiot Nott nicht verstanden hat, dass er „losschießen" sollte, was er zu sagen hatte. Stattdessen schoss er meinen Fußball (unterschrieben von Michael Bulluck, Entschuldigung, Ballack ). Weil der Idiot das noch nie richtig konnte, zielte er schlecht, und der Ball flog direkt in mein hübsches und wertvolles Gesicht, an das ich nur die besten Pflege-Lotions heranlasse. Genauer gesagt, flog der Ball direkt auf meine Nase.

Und was passierte mit der Nase? Sie brach und flog aus dem Fenster! Ich war so wütend und außer mir, dass ich Nott Kühe melken schickte! (a/n: Wissen die Zauberer was Kühe sind?)

Gut, er ging. Ich weiß nicht, ob er Kühe melken ging, aber er ging.

Sofort ging ich zum Spiegel und schrie wie am Spieß, als ich mein Gesicht sah. (Ich sterbe wenn jemand das weiß, aber da NIEMAND JE DIESES TAGEBUCH LESEN WIRD, muss ich mir darüber keine Sorgen machen!)

Wie ist es möglich, dass ich, Lord Voldemort, der dunkle Lord, die gefürchteste Person auf der Erde (ey, Tagebuch, mach nicht so ein ungläubiges Gesicht, Saddam zählt nicht) ohne Nase da steht? Wie?

Ich weiß nicht, was ich bezüglich Nott machen werde, noch was ich bezüglich meiner Nase machen werde (die immer noch nicht wieder in meinem Gesicht ist), aber ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass ... äh... äh, ich hab's vergessen. Aber du kannst dir sicher sein, dass es etwas ziemlich Schreckliches sein wird.

So, ich möchte, dass du dies weißt, Tagebuch, denn, in diesem Moment, interessiert mich weder der Orden des Phönix noch Harry Potter, nur meine Nase! Ich bin verzweifelt. Entschuldigung, geliebtes Tagebuch, dafür, dass du nass wirst, aber ich kann die Tränen einfach nicht zurück halten.

Morgen werde ich eine Lösung finden. Warte bis ich dich wieder rufe.

Dicke Küsse

Voldie

P.S.: Wie gut, dass NIEMAND DIESES TAGEBUCH LESEN WIRD.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anmerkung der Übersetzerin: Die Originalgeschichte spielt im Januar 1996, ich habe sie in den September 1996 verlegt. Warum, erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel.

Und jetzt hoffe ich auf viele Reviews...


	2. Freitag der 13

**Freitag, der 13.**

**Titel**: Geliebtes Tagebuch, von Lord Voldemort

**Autor**: Dies ist eine Übersetzung aus dem Portugiesischen. Originaltitel: Meu querido diário, por Lord Voldemort, geschrieben von Sweet Lie

**Inhaltsangabe**: Der dunkle Lord hat Probleme. Und was gibt es besseres als ein geliebtes Tagebuch, um seine Probleme loszuwerden? Dieser Tag ist sogar noch schlimmer als alle anderen, denn es ist ein Freitag der 13.

Wie immer gehört nichts davon mir. Ich übersetze nur.

London, 13. September 1996

Geliebtes Tagebuch,

Freitag, der 13! Ich bin total fertig (noch mehr als ich eh schon bin)! Freitag, der 13, weißt du was das bedeutet? Genau, Unglückstag!

Nun, es ist nicht so, als ob ich abergläubisch wäre, es ist nur so, dass... na ja, ich glaube nicht an solche Sachen, das ist doch alles nur Schwachsinn, aber immerhin ist es ein Freitag, der 13!

Als ich heute morgen aufwachte und in meinen Kalender schaute und sah, welchen Tag wir heute haben, bin ich fast umgefallen!

Der Tag fing schon schlecht an.

Als ich das Haus verlies, um zum Tropfenden Kessel zu gehen, (ich wollte dort nämlich einen Vortrag halten), trat ich in die Hinterlassenschaften des Nachbarhundes! (ach, Mutter Gottes, wie gut, dass NIEMAND JE DIESES TAGEBUCH LESEN WIRD).

- Produziert ihr etwa Düngemittel? Könnt ihr nicht gefälligst mal auf euren Hund aufpassen?

- Entschuldigen Sie, Sir.

- Für Sie bin ich Lord Voldemort, Sie Muggel!

- Sicher doch. Entschuldigen Sie. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen.

- Das hoffe ich für Sie aber auch!

Und weißt du, was mich dann fuchsteufelswild gemacht hat? Nachdem ich gegangen war, hörte ich doch tatsächlich, wie dieser dumme Muggel zu seiner Frau sagt: „Oh, Lucinda, hast du gerade eben diesen Lord Vale-da-morte reden gehört? _(Anmerkung der Übersetzerin: Unübersetzbares Wortspiel: Vale-da-morte heißt so viel wie „er ist den Tod wert") _Dieser Idiot hat gerade das Nachbarhaus verlassen und macht uns für diesen Scheißhaufen verantwortlich."

Da habe ich mich dann total vergessen! Wie kann er es wagen, mich Idiot zu nennen? Und noch schlimmer, wie kann er es wagen, meinen grandiosen Namen falsch auszusprechen? Vale-da-morte? Kann es sein, dass er noch nie den Tagespropheten oder das Hexenseminar oder was ähnliches gelesen hat? Kann es sein, dass dieser unnütze Muggel noch nie was von Voldemort gehört hat?

Aber ich habe jetzt keine Zeit, ihn zu töten, das erledige ich später. Ich muss eine Rede halten und muss mich jetzt sputen.

Fahren wir fort, also ich trat in die Hinterlassenschaften des Nachbarn, nein... in die Hinterlassenschaften des Nachbarhundes und dann verpasste ich auch noch den Bus! Schuld daran hatte eine schwarze Katze!

So war es, der Blick der (schwarzen!) Katze traf mich und ich starrte zurück. Wir machten dann einen Wettbewerb daraus: Wer hält am längsten durch ohne zu zwinkern? (Ich verlor, es war schließlich Freitag der 13.) Aber dadurch kam ich nicht pünktlich an der Haltestelle an und der Bus ist mir vor der Nase (die immer noch nicht wieder an Ort und Stelle ist) weggefahren. Ich versuchte noch, ihm ein Stück hinterher zu rennen, aber der Busfahrer hat mich nicht gesehen (oder er wollte mich nicht sehen).

So musste ich dann zu Fuß gehen. Und dabei war ich doch noch so müde vom gestrigen Marathon (ah, das habe ich vergessen, dir zu erzählen, Tagebuch, aber gestern habe ich am Marathon von Fulham teilgenommen). Ich wollte mich aber auch nicht zum Ausruhen in ein Cafe setzen, weil da ja nur verkalkte Leute drin sitzen, die dich die ganze Zeit zulabern. Dementsprechend dauerte es eine Ewigkeit, bis ich am Tropfenden Kessel ankam.

Oh, Merlin, womit verdiene ich das alles? Sag mir, Tagebuch, verdiene ich, der Millionen von Leuten umgebracht hat, dieses Inferno? Warte, antworte noch nicht. Lass mich dir erst die ganze Geschichte erzählen.

Also, ich kam so spät am Tropfenden Kessel an, dass ich noch nicht mal Zeit hatte, mich zu schminken. Es war schrecklich, so auf die Bühne zu gehen, ungeschminkt und total erschöpft von der Wanderung. Ich hatte keine Zeit zu Atem zu kommen, und so hat wohl kaum jemand etwas von meinem Genuschel verstanden, mit Ausnahme von Tom vielleicht, einem der Angestellten, der jedes Mal, wenn ich den Mund aufmachte, klatsche und mir mit einem total zufriedenen Ausdruck im Gesicht zuwinkte.

Nach einer halben Stunde Genuschel hatte ich mich soweit erholt, dass ich meine Rede (diesmal in verständlichem Ton) noch mal von vorne beginnen konnte:

- Meine Damen und Herren. Zuerst einmal möchte ich bei Ihnen allen dafür entschuldigen, dass meine Rede erst so spät beginnt, aber mir sind einige Widrigkeiten erfahren und nicht überall findet man so fleißige Helfer wie meine Todesser. - Ich räusperte mich, um mir Mut zu zusprechen (ich habe Angst vor Auftritten, auch wenn es nicht so scheint) – Guten Morgen – begrüßte ich dann alle in einem heitere Ton, von dem ich keine Ahnung habe, wie ich ihn zustande bekam.

Jedoch wurde ich von meinem Publikum ziemlich enttäuscht. Da stand ich, fröhlich und zufrieden (was für mich nicht alltäglich ist) und meine Zuschauer blickten mich nur schweigend und mit Grabmienen an.

- Ich habe Guten Morgen gesagt!

Grunzen.

- Danke für deine Unterstützung, Tom.

Noch mehr Grunzen.

- Gut, ich werde mir also einfach vorstellen, dass ihr alle genauso begeistert seid wie Tom (Grunzen) und werde mit meiner Rede beginnen. – Ich kratze mich am Bein. Das mache ich immer, wenn ich nervös bin. – Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt (Grunzen), um dem Vortrag des wundervollen Dunklen Lords zu lauschen, also mir.

Schweigen.

Grunzen.

- Danke, vielen Dank. – Grunzen – Ich weiß – Grunzen – dass ich - Grunzen – mit eurer allen – Grunzen - Unterstützung – Grunzen - rechnen kann... Könntest du damit vielleicht mal aufhören?

Aber dieser Dummkopf Tom hörte nicht auf, so dass wir gezwungen waren, ihn wegzubringen. Das Grunzen war nämlich so laut geworden, dass selbst Steven Spielberg, (der meine Rede für einen seiner Filme gerade aufnahm) und einige Sicherheitskräfte mit anpackten.

Ich hatte mich gerade darauf eingestellt, diese kleinen großen Unfall zu vergessen und mit meiner Rede fortzufahren, als ich plötzlich den Drang verspürte, aufzustoßen. Und jetzt? Was sollte ich jetzt machen? Ich konnte doch nicht vor der versammelten Menge einen Rülpser loslassen! Aber mir blieb keine andere Wahl. Mein Rülpser war so fabelhaft, dass er die ganze Winkelgasse zerstörte. Und dann erst der Geruch!

Ich hatte soviel Angst vor der Reaktion der Anwesenden, dass ich lieber die Augen schloss. Nachdem ich dachte, dass das Schlimmste vorbei sei, öffnete ich die Augen wieder und fand mich in einer sehr merkwürdigen Szene.

Alle schliefen! Ich hatte erwartet, sie mit gerümpften Nasen und grünen Gesichtern zu sehen, aber ich hätte niemals erwartet, dass mein Rülpser so einschläfernd gewesen sein könnte!

Ich ging langsam zwischen ihnen hin und her und nahm die Hand von einem hoch, um den Puls zu fühlen. Was ich feststellte, war, dass sie gar nicht schliefen. Also, sie schliefen schon, aber für immer. Wirklich, Tagebuch, ich habe sie mit meinem Rülpser getötet. Himmel! Wie gut, dass NIEMAND JE DIESES TAGEBUCH LESEN WIRD!

- Ach ne! Ich bin umsonst hier her gekommen! Da geht sie hin, meine Rede!

Ich bin dann gegangen, ziemlich traurig, wie du dir bestimmt vorstellen kannst. Ich hatte diese Rede über Monate hinweg vorbereitet und nun was die ganze Arbeit für nichts und wieder nichts gewesen.

Als ich zu Hause ankam, ging ich schnurr stracks in mein Zimmer, und weißt du, wen ich dort traf? Lucius Malfoy, der zum Klang von Musik tanzte, wie sie sonst nur in bestimmten Etablissements gespielt wird.

- Malfoy! Das rosa Oberteil gehört mir! Du wühlst in meinen Sachen rum?

Malfoy bemerkte meine Anwesenheit erst, als ich anfing zu schreien. Er bekam einen so großen Schrecken, dass er fast vom Tisch gefallen wäre. (Ja, es stimmt. Malfoy tanzte auf dem Tisch.)

- Äh-äh-äh-äh-äh-äh-äh-äh-äh-äh-äh-äh-äh...

- ERSPAR DIR DEINE DUMMEN AUSREDEN, MALFOY!

Ok, vielleicht war es nicht wirklich eine gute Idee, dass ich anfing zu schreien. Nicht, dass er es nicht verdient hatte, aber dieser Idiot war so erschrocken, dass er sich in die Hose machte und DARUNTER LAG MEIN TEPPICH!

- Malfoy?

Er sagte nichts.

- Malfoy? – Ich erhob ein wenig die Stimme, aber nicht so viel, dass er sich noch mal erschrecken konnte. Ich dachte an MEINEN TEPPICH!

- Äh – stotterte Malfoy, wobei er vor Angst zitterte.

- Get out.

Plötzlich tauchte ein bleiches Mädchen im Vampir-Stil auf, klein, dick, mit strohigen Haar, und fing an, mit einer kreischenden Stimme zu singen, wobei sie einen ziemlich dummen Tanz aufführte.

- Get out (leave), right now, its the end of you and me…

Sie hatte keine Zeit, das Lied zu Ende zu singen.

- WAS SOLL DAS SEIN, MALFOY? DU HAST EINE STRIPPERIN GEHOLT, DIE AUSSIEHT WIE EIN VAMPIR! VERSCHWINDE, MÄDEL!

- A-aber, Sir, das ist JoJo, sie ist meine Freu-freundin und...

- UND SIE WIRD SOFORT VON HIER VERSCHWINDEN!

- Klar, Sir, Entschul-schuldigung

Beide verschwanden, ziemlich erschrocken.

Nachdem diese beiden Geisteskranken verschwunden waren, musste ich erst mal meine Antidepressiva und meine Kopfschmerztabletten einnehmen. Ich merkte, wie ich nämlich gerade eine richtig heftige Migräne bekam.

Kurz darauf schlief ich ein, süßer als ein Engel.

Zwei Stunden später erwachte ich. Ich aß zu Mittag und machte mich dann auf den Weg zum Haus meines alten (und wenn ich sage alten, dass meine ich wirklich alt) Freundes.

- Tom! Wie gut, dich zu sehen, mein werter Freund. Setz dich. Nun, wie ist es dir ergangen?

- Sehr gut, Albus.

- Bestens, bestens. Wie läuft's mit deinem Plan, Harry Potter zu töten?

- Nicht gut, gar nicht gut. Weist du, du und dein vermaledeiter Orden des Phönix, ihr werft mir immer Steine in den Weg. Ich habe bald schon keine Ideen mehr.

- Ach, vergiss es, an einigen Tagen gewinnen wir, an anderen verlieren wir. Trink ein wenig Tee.

- Aber es ist noch nicht 4 Uhr!

- Dann warten wir noch eine Weile.

Wir saßen schweigend da. In allen Gesprächen mit Dumbledore gibt es immer eine Pause, die niemand unterbricht. Es ist schon zu einer Art Tradition geworden.

Nachdem wir 60 Sekunden gewartet hatten, schlug die Uhr von Dumbledore und zeigte uns an, dass es 4 Uhr war.

- Nun dann? Sollen wir anfangen?

- Nach dir, bitte.

Wir redeten einige Stunden miteinander. Wir machten Digitalfotos (eine Hobby von Dumbledore) und sprachen über meine Pläne sowie die des Ordens.

Wir waren so vertieft ins Gespräch, dass wir gar nicht mitbekamen, wie die Zeit verging.

- Oh, Albus, es ist schon spät!

- Oh, das stimmt. aber das macht nichts. Du kannst zum Abendessen bleiben.

- Oh nein, ich möchte euch nicht zur Last fallen.

In Wirklichkeit glaube ich, dass die Szene mit ich-kann-nicht-annehmen-weil-ich-nicht-zur-last-fallen-will nur eine große Show ist. Was ich damit sagen will, ist, dass ich liebend gerne angenommen hätte. Warum ich es dann nicht getan habe? Aus Höflichkeit. So war eben die Erziehung, die meine Eltern mir gegeben haben. Warte mal, ich bin gar nicht bei meinen Eltern aufgewachsen..., ach, wen stört das schon? (Wie gut, dass NIEMAND DIESES TAGEBUCH LESEN WIRD).

- Was sagst du? Du fällst niemandem zur Last.

- Bist du dir sicher? – Verfluchte Erziehung!

- Aber sicher, du gehörst quasi zur Familie! Ich habe dich gerne hier bei mir.

- Wenn das so ist, in Ordnung.

- Bestens, bestens. Gehen wir ins Esszimmer?

- Aber sicher doch.

Wir aßen zu Abend und danach machten wir eine Essensschlacht (ich verlor, es war schließlich Freitag der 13.) Es war ziemlich lustig.

Als ich gerade gehen wollte, rief Albus mich:

- Tom?

Ich drehte mich um – Ja?

- Wenn ich sterbe, will ich, dass man mich einäschert.

- Was?

- Willst du morgen hier übernachten?

- Hä? – Ich dachte immer noch über das nach, was er davor gesagt hatte.

- Willst du morgen hier schlafen? Wir machen eine Pyjama-Party.

- Äh,... vielleicht.

- Cool. Bist du dann morgen so um 9 hier?

- Na gut, ich komme.

- Bestens. Ich lade auch noch Cornelius, Severus, Minerva, Draco, Harry, Mr. Weasley und Mrs. Granger ein.

- Ok.

- Dann bis morgen.

Er schlug mir die Tür vor der (nicht vorhandenen) Nase zu.

Ich machte mich auf den Weg nach Hause, es war 2 Uhr morgens. Fast hätte ich vergessen, dass wir Freitag, den 13. hatten, als ich auf eine schwarze Katze stieß, zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag.

Da stand ich nun da. Schwarze Katze. Freitag, der 13. Unglückstag. Das klang nicht gut.

Ich machte einen Schritt und ...ugh... trat ich in einen Hundehaufen. Das schlimmste aber war, dass ich feststellen musste, dass der Haufen von Sirius war (Woher ich das weiß? Es hing ein Zettel dran „Hallo Voldie. Tritt drauf. Lieben Gruß. Sirius Black".) Aber der war doch gestorben? Ich machte mir eine gedankliche Notiz, da später mal drüber nachzudenken und beschäftigte mich erst mal mit dem Naheliegensten: Wie kriege ich das Zeug wieder von meinen Schuhen runter?

Ich nahm ein Stück Holz und versuchte eine wenig von diesem ekeligen und stinkenden Zeug abzukriegen.

„Wenn Albus mich nach Hause gefahren hätte, wäre das alles nicht passiert!" dachte ich irritiert.

- Au!

Jemand hatte mir einen Tritt in den Hintern gegeben. Super! Ohne Nase und mit einem ziemlichen Schmerz im Hintern stand ich nun da.

Ich drehte mich um, um zu sehen, wer diesen Tag noch sterben würde. Dann lies ich einen großen Seufzer los, Tagebuch. Ach, Merlin, wie gut, dass NIEMAND JE DIESES TAGEBUCH LESEN WIRD!

Er konnte es nicht sein! Nein, er konnte es nicht sein. Aber er war es. Was machte er hier?

- W-Was machst du hier? – fragte ich ängstlich.

- Hallo Voldemort - sagte er.

Ach, Tagebuch, ich bin todmüde. Es ist schon 4 Uhr morgens. Morgen erzähle ich dir den Rest. Schlaf gut.

Dicke Küsse

Voldie

P.S.: Wie gut, dass NIEMAND DIESES TAGEBUCH LESEN WIRD.

Anmerkungen der Autorin:

1. Für die, die es nicht wissen: Fulham ist eine Stadt in der Nähe von London.

2. An alle Fans von JoJo: Ihr sollt nicht sauer auf mich sein. Ich habe nicht gegen sie, ich möchte hier auch keinem zu Nahe treten. Es war nur ein Scherz. Zeigt Humor!

Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:

Ich habe diese Geschichte vom Januar 1996 in den September 1996 verlegt, weil der 13. Januar ein Samstag ist, und kein Freitag. Einen Freitag, den 13. September 1996 gibt es hingegen schon.

Über ein paar Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen!


	3. Ich bin der Mörder!

7

**Ich bin der Mörder!**

London, 14. September 1996,

Geliebtes Tagebuch,

Ich bin gerade wach geworden (oh, ist ja schon 2 Uhr nachmittags) und kann dir nun den Rest der Geschichte erzählen. Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja: Jemand hatte mir einen Tritt in den Hintern gegeben und ich hatte mich umgedreht, um zu sehen wer es war und es war...nein, das kann ich noch nicht einmal schreiben! Es war schrecklich! _Er_ war es! Tagebuch, _er_ war es! Ich bin in _seine_ Hinterlassenschaften rein getreten! Wie ekelig! Aber ich werde dir genau erzählen, was passiert ist. Es hat sich alles nämlich für immer in mein Gedächtnis eingraviert. Es lief so ab:

- Was, äh, machst du hier? – fragte ich ihn ängstlich.

- Hallo Voldemort - sagte er

Schweigen. Wir starrten uns nur an.

- Sirius Black? Wie ist das möglich? Du bist tot! – Ich konnte einfach nicht glauben, was meine Augen da sahen.

- Das bin ich, aber da ich dich so sehr mag, habe ich beschlossen, dich zu besuchen. Ich hatte nämlich solche Sehnsucht nach dir, Voldie.

- Hä? Was soll das denn jetzt? – Ich war ziemlich verwirrt über das, was er gesagt hatte.

- Was verstehst du denn daran nicht? Bist du etwa blöd?

- HALT DIE KLAPPE! WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN, SO MIT MIR SO ZU REDEN, NACH ALLEM WAS PASSIERT IST?

- Was passiert ist? Von was redest du da? Ich habe überhaupt nichts gemacht!

- HAST DU WOHL! SEI KEIN LÜGNER!

- ICH BIN KEIN LÜGNER, DU BLÖDER VOLDEMORT! ICH SAG DIE WAHRHEIT! ICH HAB NIE WAS GEMACHT!

- DAS HAST DU WOHL! DU HAST MIR DEN PARTNER BEIM BALL IN HOGWARTS VOR DER NASE WEGGESCHNAPPT!

- DREHST DU JETZT VÖLLIG DUCH? ICH WAR DOCH NOCH NICHT EINMAL ZU DEINER ZEIT IN HOGWARTS!

- LÜGNER!

- SELBER LÜGNER! DAS IST DIE WAHRHEIT! ALS DU NACH HOGWARTS GEGANGEN BIST; WAR ICH NOCH NICHT EINMAL GEBOREN!

- DU BIST EIN BLÖDMANN! JETZT BIST DU NICHT MEHR MEIN BESTER FREUND!

Und damit habe ich Sirius den Kopf abgerissen und bin nach Hause appariert.

Wenn ich nun über die Sache nachdenke, habe ich mich doch ziemlich dumm benommen. Warum um Himmels willen, bin ich eigentlich gestern zu Fuß zum Tropfenden Kessel gegangen, wenn ich doch hätte apparieren können? Wie dumm ich doch bin! Warum habe ich bloß nicht daran gedacht? Welche Schande! Wie gut, dass NIEMAND DIESES TAGEBUCH LESEN WIRD.

Sobald ich zuhause angekommen war, habe ich ... Du kannst es bestimmt schon erraten, liebes Tagebuch, was ich dann gemacht habe? Genau das! Ich habe erst mal meine Antidepressiva eingenommen. Wenn ich nur daran denke, dass Sirius und ich mal die besten Freunde waren... da dreht sich mir immer noch der Magen um.

Und danach habe ich mich sofort hingesetzt, um dir zu schreiben. Und was ich geschrieben habe, weißt du ja.

Sonst ist heute morgen eigentlich nichts Weiteres passiert. Ich war die ganze Zeit in meinem Zimmer und habe geschlafen... Ach, halt stopp! Da hätte ich doch glatt vergessen, dir was zu erzählen. Aber wie konnte ich bloß vergessen, warum ich heute morgen um 8 Uhr aufgewacht bin?

Ich war gerade so schön am schlafen (ich träumte, ich hätte meine Nase wieder), als es an der Tür läutete.

Ich wollte es eigentlich ignorieren, aber diese Typen sind ja so ausdauernd!

Ich bin dann aufgestanden und habe ihnen noch ganz verschlafen die Tür geöffnet. Stell dir meinen Schreck vor, als ich feststellte, dass das Auroren vom Ministerium waren! Einer von ihnen war ziemlich klein, nur so 90 cm, und der andere erinnerte mich stark an einen Berliner Ballen, noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben habe ich einen so großen Mann gesehen. Entschuldigung, habe ich groß geschrieben? Ich meinte natürlich dick. Tut mir leid, Tagebuch, aber meine automatische Korrekturfeder ist kaputt, und ich hatte noch keine Zeit, mir eine neue zu kaufen.

Ich wollte sie nicht eintreten lassen, aber ich konnte ihnen doch auch schlecht die Tür vor der Nase zu schlagen. Aber was, wenn sie mich töten wollten?

- Kommen Sie rein – nuschelte ich.

- Guten Morgen, Herr...äh...

- Wie bitte? Erzählen Sie mir nicht, dass Sie meinen Namen nicht kennen! Zuerst die Muggel und jetzt auch noch die Auroren? Leben Sie denn total isoliert? Schauen sie denn kein Fernsehen?

- Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich kein Freund von Telenovelas – antwortete der große, ich meine natürlich dicke Mann.

- Telenovelas? Ich rede nicht von Telenovelas! Ich rede von der Tagesschau!

- Tagesschau? Aber sind Sie denn nicht der aus Verliebt in Berlin?

- Nein, der bin ich nicht. Mein Name ist Lord Voldemort!

- Nun ja, der Name klingt sehr ähnlich – rechtfertigte sich der 90 cm kleine Auror.

- Oh Gipsy! – sagte der große Auror. Habe ich groß geschrieben? – Er ist es! Du-weißt-schon-wer!

Gipsy (ich denke mal, dass das der Name von dem kleinen Auror war) blickte ziemlich dumm aus der Wäsche.

- Wer?

- Du-weißt-schon-wer! Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf! Er!

- Versteh ich nicht, Markus.

- Oh Gipsy, erzähl mir nicht, dass du nicht weißt, wer das ist! _Er_ ist es, der Harry Potter töten will!

- Harry wer?

- Ich bitte um Entschuldigung – sagte Markus – Er ist momentan mit den Gedanken ein wenig in den Wolken.

- Ein wenig? – fragte ich sarkastisch.

- Ich will jetzt aber wissen, wer Sie sind! Sind Sie denn nun Du-scheißt-nie-mehr oder Er-dessen-Nase-nicht-gesehen-werden-darf?

- Ich bin Voldemort!

Markus griff ein, weil diese Diskussion sonst noch eine Ewigkeit weiter gegangen wäre.

- Nun, lassen Sie uns über den Grund reden, warum wir hier sind, Herr... – er machte ein gequältes Gesicht – Voldemort.

- Genau – rief Gipsy aus – Wir sind hier wegen des Terrors in der Winkelgasse. Niemand redet von etwas anderem. Gestern starben im Tropfenden Kessel 36 Personen.

- Ach ja, ich weiß, wer es war.

- Gut, unsere Aufgabe ist es, den Schuldigen festzustellen.

- Ja, das bin ich.

- Aber – Markus fuhr fort, als ob er nicht gehört hätte, was ich gesagt hatte – Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen, Herr... – er machte ein gequältes Gesicht - ... Voldemort, Sie stehen nicht auf unserer Liste der Verdächtigen.

- Aber ich war das!

- Es mag sein, – zum zweiten Mal wurden meine Worte ignoriert – aber Sie zählen nicht zu den Verdächtigen.

- Aber ich bin der Mörder!

Wie zu erwarten war, reagierten sie darauf nicht.

- Ihr Strafregister ist komplett leer.

- Was? Aber ich habe so viele Personen ermordet! Wie kann da mein Strafregister leer sein?

- Ermordet? Nun dann, mein Freund, dann sind sie wohl ein Glückspilz. Niemand verfolgt Sie. - sagte Markus mit entspannter Stimme.

- Niemand verfolgt mich! – Ich war schon etwas irritiert über den Verlauf dieses Gesprächs – Ist ja klar, dass mich niemand verfolgt! Wieso sollte man auch Voldemort verfolgen?

- Hören Sie uns zu, – begann Gipsy – Sie müssen uns nicht verarschen, wir haben das schon verstanden.

Wie du dir bestimmt vorstellen kannst, stand ich ziemlich perplex da. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass es auf dieser Welt Menschen gibt, die so bekloppt sind.

- Ich weiß sehr gut – fuhr er fort – dass sie testen wollen, ob wir Sie mit nach Askaban nehmen. Das ist es doch, was Sie wollen! Frei essen und schlafen, nicht war? Aber wir lassen uns auf Ihr Spiel nicht ein. Wir sind nämlich cleverer als Sie.

Ich konnte nicht glauben, was ich da hörte!

- Aber was wollen Sie dann von mir, abgesehen davon, dass Sie mich aus dem Bett geschmissen haben?

Der große... dicke Typ antwortete:

- Die Sache ist so, Herr... – er machte ein gequältes Gesicht – Voldemort. Niemand misstraut Ihnen hier, aber wir wurden beauftragt, dieses Viertel zu befragen. Und da Sie, Herr... – er machte ein gequältes Gesicht – Voldemort, in diesem Viertel leben, sind wir verpflichtet, auch Sie zu befragen. Ich bitte Sie, sich kurz zu fassen und uns nicht ein Kotelette an die Wange zu labern, sondern direkt auf den Punkt zu kommen.

- Wie Sie wollen.

- Dann beginnen wir jetzt mit der Befragung, Herr... – er machte das, was schon jetzt anfing mich zu nerven – Voldemort. Wo waren Sie gestern morgen so gegen 10 Uhr?

- Ich war im Tropfenden Kessel.

- Und was machten Sie da?

- Ich wollte eine Rede halten.

- Sie wollten?

- Ja, ich wollte. Ich habe sie dann aber doch nicht gehalten.

- Darf man erfahren warum nicht?

- Weil...

- Ja, sehr interessant. Ich glaube, ich habe mich sehr klar und deutlich ausgedrückt, dass ich möchte, dass Sie sich auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren und nicht von anderen Dingen reden? Haben Sie mich verstanden?

- Ja, aber Sie haben doch gefragt...

- Haben Sie mich verstanden?

- Ja.

- Nun dann, Herr – ich sag schon nichts mehr dazu – Voldemort, Sie wollten eine Rede im Tropfenden Kessel halten?

- Genau – bestätigte ich.

- Nun gut, ich weiß nicht, ob Sie es wissen, aber der Angriff geschah um 10 Uhr morgens.

- Ich weiß es.

- Sie wissen es? Woher?

- Sie haben es mir gesagt.

- Ich habe es gesagt? Ich habe gar nichts gesagt! Wann soll ich das denn gesagt haben?

- Am Anfang der Befragung. Nun gut, Sie haben nicht _sagen_ gesagt, - schmeichelte ich mich ein.

- Ah! Das ist nicht das Gleiche!

- Nein, aber es ist auch nicht...

- Aber schließlich sind wir ja hier, um über das Massaker zu reden, nicht wahr? – Das sagte jetzt der kleine Auror. Seit Beginn der Befragung war es das erste Mal, dass er den Mund aufmachte. Er hatte die ganze Zeit nur dagestanden und in sein Notizbuch geschrieben.

Ich und Markus blickten uns an.

- Nein! – antworteten wir gleichzeitig.

Markus fing sich als erster wieder.

- Ich möchte sagen, wir sind ja hier um über den Terror in der Winkelgasse zu reden, Herr..., ganz ruhig, ganz ruhig – Voldemort, haben Sie einen Verdacht, wer dieses Verbrechen begangen haben könnte?

- Das habe ich.

- Wen haben Sie in Verdacht? – fragte Gipsy.

- Mich.

Während Gipsy dies in seinem Notizbuch notierte, sagte Markus:

- Noch jemanden?

- Nein, ich glaube, Sie verstehen das nicht ganz – sagte ich, während ich versuchte, so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben – ich verdächtige nicht mich, ich weiß, dass ich es war.

Aber die Auroren kümmerten sich gar nicht darum, was ich gesagt hatte. Sie blickten sich nur an und verdrehten die Augen. Ich glaube, sie dachten, dass ich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hätte.

- Sehr gut, Herr...

- Voldemort – ergänzte ich – Lord Voldemort, der dunkle Lord.

- Ja, dann. Vielen Dank für Ihre Mitarbeit. Sie konnten uns zwar keine relevanten Informationen geben, aber wir danken Ihnen dafür, dass Sie Ihre Zeit an uns verschwendet haben.

- Ich habe keine relevanten Informationen gegeben? Ich habe gesagt, dass ich es war, der diese ganzen Menschen umgebracht hat und Sie sagen mir, das ich keine relevanten Informationen gegeben hätte?

- Der Typ ist verrückt – flüsterte der Große, ich meine der Dicke dem Kleinen zu.

- Was haben Sie gesagt? – fragte ich.

- Nichts, nichts. Hören Sie mir zu, Herr – ich sag nichts mehr dazu – Voldemort. Seien wir ehrlich, Sie glauben, dass Sie das Zeug zum Mörder haben?

Ich war sprachlos.

- Wie bitte? Ich habe Millionen von magischen und nicht-magischen Personen umgebracht! Ich bin der meist gesuchteste Zauberer auf dieser Erde. Ich will Harry Potter zerstören und die Welt regieren!

- Ja, aber davon abgesehen, erscheinen Sie nicht wie ein Mörder.

Ich konnte nicht fassen, was ich da hörte.

- Na, dann wünschen wir Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag, Herr... Voldemort.

- Auf Wiedersehen. Fall es nötig sein wird, treten wir mit Ihnen in Kontakt – sagte der andere Auror.

Und so zogen sie dann einfach ab. Sie ließen mich total verdutzt zurück. Ich wollte nicht glauben, was da gerade geschehen war.

- Wie? Was? Unmöglich! – murmelte ich – Ich kann das nicht glauben! Ich habe das Fest von Dumbledore vergessen! Mama Mia, ich muss doch noch einkaufen gehen!

Das stimmt. Ich muss noch einkaufen gehen. Ich habe nämlich gar keinen Schlafanzug, den ich bei dem Fest tragen kann!

Ich wollte dir dies nur kurz erzählen. Nachher gehe ich zu Albus und morgen erzähle ich dir dann wie die Pyjama-Party war. Tschüß!

Dicke Küsse

Voldie

P.S. Wie gut, dass NIEMAND DIESES TAGEBUCH LESEN WIRD.


	4. It's Party Time

**It´s Party Time**

London, 15. September 1996,

Geliebtes Tagebuch,

heute bin ich ziemlich traurig. Weißt du warum? Ich habe keine Freunde! Niemand mag mich. Wenn ich sterbe, stört sich keiner daran. Im Gegenteil: Sie machen sogar ein Fest daraus. Das stimmt. Das Leben ist nicht so wie in diesen Telenovelas, wo immer erst alle gegen einen sind, und dann nachher doch alle einen lieben. Das meine ich jetzt ernst.

Erinnerst du dich, wie aufgeregt ich gestern war und wie sehr ich mich auf die Pyjamaparty bei Dumbledore gefreut habe? Ich bin dafür doch noch extra einkaufen gegangen! Schau, ich habe so einen süßen Schlafanzug gekauft. Er ist rosa (meine Lieblingsfarbe) mit dunkelgrünen Punkten. Und das schönste daran sind die Knöpfe mit dem Gesicht von Fudge drauf. Er ist so süüüüüß! Was? Was hast du gesagt? Das willst du nicht wissen? Ok, dann halt nicht. Dann erzähle ich dir jetzt, wie das Fest war.

Um 9 Uhr abends kam ich bei Dumbledore an, und als ich die Klingel drückte, rate mal, wer mir da aufgemacht hat?

- Tom? – fragt ich voller Überraschung und falscher Freude – Was machst du denn hier?

In dem Moment fiel mir ein, dass er ja gar kein Parsel verstand.

- Äh, kann ich eintreten?

Aber Tom stand da wie angewurzelt und ließ mich nicht vorbei. Ich war kurz vor dem Erfrieren.

- Tom – rief ich.

Er grunzte nur.

- Tom – wiederholte ich.

Grunzen.

- TOM!

In dem Augenblick kam Dumbledore und schob Tom zur Seite, der reglos zu Boden fiel, und sagte zu mir:

- Tom! Wie schön, dass du da bist. Wir haben alle schon auf dich gewartet.

Ich trat ein und zog Dumbledore etwas zur Seite.

- Äh... Albus?

- Ja, was gibt es?

- Was macht er hier? – Dabei zeigte ich auf Tom, der bewusstlos auf dem Boden lag und auf den Teppich sabberte (zum Glück war es nicht mein Teppich).

- Lass ihn da liegen. Er wacht schon wieder auf.

- Und wenn er nicht aufwacht? – Es war mir egal, was mit ihm war, aber ich musste meinen Ruf verteidigen.

- Wenn er nicht aufwacht, rufen wir den Leichenwagen. Ich möchte nicht, dass jemand die Party stört, nur weil er meint, jetzt sterben zu müssen.

Wir traten ein und gingen ins Wohnzimmer, wo die Party stattfand. Tom lag währenddessen immer noch reglos auf dem Boden.

Ich war schon vorher einige Male in Albus' Haus gewesen, aber an diesem Tag erschien es mir größer. Ich war so beeindruckt, dass ich es ihm unbedingt mitteilen musste.

- Albus, ich weiß nicht genau wieso, aber heute erscheint mir dein Haus viel größer.

- Warum?

- Ich habe dir doch eben gesagt, dass ich nicht weiß, warum.

- Ich habe einen Vergrößerungszauber angewandt. Gefällt es dir? Mein Wohnzimmer hat genau die Größe von...

- Meinem Badezimer – vervollständigte ich.

- Nicht ganz. Dein Badezimmer ist etwas größer. Es hat genau die Größe der Gärten von Hogwarts.

- Sicher, klar, die Gärten. Das passt.

- Lass uns die anderen Gäste begrüßen. Sie sind schon so gespannt, dich zu sehen. Schau, da vorne ist Minerva.

- Du-weißt-schon-wer! Wie geht´s dir?

- Minerva! Ganz gut, danke. Und dir?

- Es könnte nicht besser sein.

- Aber lass dich mal sehen. Du wirst von Mal zu Mal schöner. Dreh dich mal um. – McGonnagel, rötlich angelaufen, drehte sich einmal um ihre Achse. – Du siehst wirklich noch besser aus als das letzte Mal, als ich dich gesehen habe.

- Ach, sag so was doch nicht!

Du weißt nicht, welche Anstrengungen es mich gekostet hat, so was zu sagen.

Minerva McGonnagal sah in Wirklichkeit viel schlimmer aus als beim letzten Mal. Sie hatte sich Rouge auf die Wangen geschmiert, um ihre Furunkel zu überdecken. Auf dem Kopf trug sie anscheinend eine Perücke aus Stroh, obwohl – glaube ich – dass das ihre wirklichen Haare waren. Und das Kleid, das konnte man total vergessen: Es war gelb! Sie sah aus wie ein Kanarienvogel.

- Aber, aber. Die Wahrheit muss nun einmal gesagt werden.

Minerva lächelte. Ich lächelte zurück. Und so ging das die ganze Zeit hin und her.

Ich hasse mein Doppelleben. Zuhause bin ich ein schrecklicher und grausamer Mörder und außerhalb bin ich eine liebenswürdige und gut erzogene Person. Das ist zum Kotzen.

- Entschuldigung, aber ich habe da drüben einen Freund gesehen, den ich unbedingt noch begrüßen muss. Es hat mich sehr gefreut, dich mal wieder zu sehen.

Tolle Entschuldigung, dachte ich zufrieden.

- Ganz meinerseits. Wir sehen uns.

Ich entfernte mich von Minerva und holte mir was zu trinken. Nun stand ich da, und trank meine Coca-Cola, als plötzlich eine Person auf mich zukam, und das war nicht weniger als...

- Cornelius Fudge! – rief ich – inzwischen schon gewohnt – voll falscher Freude.

- Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf! Wie lange haben wir uns schon nicht mehr gesehen!

- Wie geht's dir? Was hast du die Zeit gemacht?

- Gut, aber es könnte besser laufen. Hör mal – Cornelius beugte sich zu mir rüber und flüsterte mir ins Ohr – Kannst du die Dinge nicht ein bisschen vereinfachen? Deine Attacken werden immer häufiger und unberechenbarer.

- Hm, was die Häufigkeit der Attacken betrifft, da kann ich nichts tun, aber für den Rest... Wenn du willst, gebe ich dir meinen Kalender. Da steht alles drin: Tag, Uhrzeit, Ort...

- Geht das wirklich?

- Sicher doch! Ich schicke sie dir morgen, per Eulenpost.

- Das ist sehr nett! Du glaubst gar nicht, wie glücklich du mich damit machst! – sagte Cornelius mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, das von einem Ohr zum anderen reichte.

- Ach, es ist doch schön, wenn man noch für etwas nützlich ist. Mir fällt gerade ein, dass du mir vielleicht auch bei einem kleinem Problem behilflich sein könntest. Ich bin nämlich in einigen Schwierigkeiten, was...

- Hau ab! – brüllte mir Fudge sofort ins Gesicht und verschwand einfach.

- Schau nur, er hat Manieren wie ein Künstler.

- Hey, das ist doch Voldemort! Bist du hergekommen, um heute wieder jemanden zu töten?

Moment Mal... Die Stimme kannte ich...

- Fetthaar! – rief ich, diesmal wirklich freudig.

Alle Augen starten mich an.

- Äh, ich meine natürlich... Snape...Severus... Wie geht's dir?

Nach und nach drehten sich alle wieder zu ihren vorherigen Gesprächspartnern um, als sie sahen, dass es nichts Spannendes zu sehen gab.

- Ich sehe, dass du genauso diskret bist wie früher. – kommentierte Snape sarkastisch.

- Man tut was man kann – stimmte ich ihm mit leiserer Stimme zu. – Wie läuft dein Plan?

Damit niemand unser Gespräch hören konnte, beugte sich Snape näher zu mir rüber, besser gesagt, er beugte sich SEHR NAH zu mir herüber.

- Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Sir. Niemand hat mich im Verdacht.

- Gute Arbeit, Snape. Weiter so. Momentan ist noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um alles aufzudecken.

- Warum nicht jetzt, Sir?

- Weil jetzt noch nicht der richtige Moment ist. J.K. Rowling will erst am Ende des 6. Buchs offen legen, dass du ein Spion bist. Du wirst es zeigen, aber noch nicht jetzt, verstanden?

- Sicher doch, Sir.

In diesem Moment blendete mich ein Blitzlicht ganz gewaltig.

- Verfluchte Paparazzis!

Nachdem ich Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger begrüßt hatte, wandte ich mich an Harry Potter.

Unsere Augen kreuzten sich und einige Momente starrten wir uns nur an, beide voller Hass, jeder in seinen Gedanken:

„Du bist verflucht, Voldemort! Ich werde mit dir abrechnen und die Morde an meinen Eltern und an Sirius rächen!"

„Du bist verflucht, Potter! Aber ich werde mit dir abrechnen und dich fertig machen und am Ende werde ich Mister Universum sein!"

Wir waren beide bereit für den letzten Kampf. Dumbledores Wohnzimmer würde der Ort des finalen Akts für den Jungen-der-überlebte werden, der sich in Kürze in den Jungen-der-starb wandeln würde. Es war klar, dass es ein Kampf ohne Zauberstäbe sein würde, da wir uns mit diesen ja gegenseitig nicht zerstören konnten.

Aber zuerst kamen die Kriegsschreie. Potter fing an.

- Ugga agga. Ugga agga.

- Ia ia ia miau miau wau wau.

Wir beide stürzten aufeinander zu, bereit, uns so fest zu schlagen, wie wir nur konnten.

Wir hatten uns fast erreicht, es fehlte nur noch wenige Zentimeter. Ich war bereit, es ihm zu zeigen, ihm einen Schlag mitten in seine Fresse zu geben und ihm diese blöde Brille von der Nase zu hauen. Ich näherte mich ihm, um zuzuschlagen, da... die Szene änderte sich. Alles bewegte sich plötzlich in Zeitlupe. Die Gäste starrten auf das Schauspiel und tranken gaaaanz langsam aus ihren Gläsern. Potter wich meinem Schlag in Zeitlupe aus. In dem Moment, in dem mein Schlag an Potters Kopf vorbei ging, bekam alles wieder die normale Geschwindigkeit. Ich knallte mit meinem Hintern auf den Boden und alle Anwesenden lachten. Ich erhob mich, bereit, es Potter heimzuzahlen, aber jemand hielt mich davon ab. Dieser Jemand war durchs Fenster gekommen (wobei er dasselbige kaputt machte), und zwischen mir und dieser Brillenschlange auf dem Boden gelandet.

- Seit ihr jetzt endlich mit dieser billigen Matrix-Kopie fertig? – fragte der Neuangekommene.

Du wirst es mir nicht glauben, liebes Tagebuch, aber da stand Michael Jackson zwischen mir und diesem Potter!

- Wer nennt sich hier Lord Voldort?

- Voldemort – sagte ich – Ich bin Lord Voldemort.

- Die von da drüben – er machte eine Pause, in der er sich auf die Knie fallen lies und Gott anflehte, dass er ihm Geld für noch eine Schönheitsoperation gebe – haben mich beauftragt, Mr. Voldemort zu beruhigen. Mach dir keine Sorge, Voldemort, du wirst den Verlust deiner Nase überstehen. Mit einer Schönheitsoperation bekommt man das alles wieder in Griff. Hier hast du die Karte von einer echt super Klinik. Glaub mir. Diese Ärzte schaffen Wunder.

Michael Jackson lächelte in die Kamera (woher kam die jetzt so plötzlich her?) und sagte:

- Schwarzwaldklinik. Dort passieren Wunder. Sie werden Ihr Gesicht nicht wieder erkennen. Wissenschaftlich bewiesen durch den King of Pop, Michael Jackson.

- Schnitt! – sagte ein Mann, der eine erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit Brad Pitt aufwies.

- Und? War ich gut?

- Du bist immer gut, Schatzi – antwortete Brad Pitt, und schaute dabei Jackson verliebt in die Augen.

- Hör zu, Pitty, ich habe dir schon so oft gesagt, dass das mit uns nichts wird.

- Man könnte es ja immerhin mal versuchen, Süßer.

- Nichts da. Ich liebe eine andere Person.

- Wer ist es?

- Erzähl es keinem weiter, denn es ist ein Geheimnis.

- Sicher doch, mein Kleiner. Wie du es wünschst.

- Ich werde es dir sagen, aber wenn du dann nicht aufhörst, mich zu belästigen, dann muss ich dich leider verklagen.

- In Ordnung. Aber jetzt sag schon. Wer ist es?

- I LOVE YOU, DRALFOY! – schrie Michael Jackson.

Alle starrten ihn an.

- Äh, Mike, sollte das nicht ein Geheimnis sein? – fragte Brad.

Michael Jackson schien das auch in diesem Moment bemerkt zu haben, daher schrie er Brad an:

- DU DUMMKOPF! DU HAST ES ALLEN GESAGT, UND JETZT STARREN MICH ALLE AN! ICH WERDE DICH VERKLAGEN!

- DISAPERIUM! – rief Albus Michael Jackson und Brad Pitt zu, die im gleichen Augenblick verschwanden und nur den Kameramann zurückließen.

- Du – Albus zeigte auf den Kameramann – film das!

Ohne Zeit zu verlieren, fing der Kameramann sofort an zu filmen.

Ganz plötzlich (ich weiß auch nicht, warum, es scheint sich um eine ansteckende Krankheit zu handeln), tauchten ganz viele Leute aus dem Nichts aus, die mich angriffen.

- AVADA KEDRAVA!

Aber der Spruch funktionierte nicht, weil er genuschelt wurde. Ich hielt meinen Zauberstab auf mich selbst und sagte:

- Avada Pedrada! _(Anmerkung der Übersetzerin: Pedra Stein)_

Und den ganzen Rest, den ich dir jetzt erzähle, kenne ich nur, weil ich die DVD mit dem Titel „Der Tod von Lord Voldemort" gesehen habe.

Mit einem Knall fiel ich auf den Boden und blieb dort reglos liegen.

Schweigen. Niemand bewegte sich. Um diese tiefe Stille zu durchdringen, sagte Sirius Black:

- Voldie hat Selbstmord begangen!

Als ob dies das Lösungswort wäre, begangen alle zur Musik von Everybody (Voldemort's dead) zu tanzen, die von den aus dem Nichts aufgetauchten Weird Sistern gespielt wurde.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Der folgende Text stammt von dem Song Everybody (backstreet's back) von den Backstreet Boys. Kennt ihr den Videoclip dazu? Ihr müsst euch eine große Menschenmenge vorstellen, die alle dieses Lied singen und die dazugehörige Choreografie tanzen.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Snape:**

Everybody

Rock your body

Everybody

Rock your body right

Voldemort's dead alright

**McGonnagal:** Hey...well…

**Draco Malfoy:**

Oh Merlin, we killed Voldie

Who is gonna be the main character?

Who cares about that?

I'm better than him

He had no nose

And we don't like MJ

**Dumbledore:**

Am I naked now?

Yeah

Am I beautiful?

No

Am I sexual?

Yeah

I'm gonna show you my breath

You better cover your noses now

**Alle:**

Everybody (yeah)

Rock your body (yeah)

Everybody

Rock your body right

Voldemort's dead alright

**Filch:**

Now there is nobody to sleep with me

If he died who is going to kiss me?

I will be so lonely and no one cares

'Cause they don't respect that I'm gay

**Dumbledore:**

Am I naked now?

Yeah

Am I beautiful?

No

Am I sexual?

Yeah

Let's take off Voldemort's clothes

To see if he uses dippers

**Alle:**

Everybody (yeah)

Rock your body (yeah)

Everybody

Rock your body right

Voldemort's dead alright

Alright

**Harry Potter:** Oh

**Mrs. Norris:** Yeah

**Hedwig:** Oh

**Lucius Malfoy:** My ass is burning

**Alle:**

Everybody (yeah)

Rock your body (yeah)

Everybody

Rock your body right (**Fudge:** move those asses now)

Voldemort's dead

Everybody (yeah)

Rock your body (yeah)

Everybody (**Fudge: **every wizard)

Rock your body right (**Fudge: **every muggle)

Voldemort's dead alright

Als die Musik aufhörte, wachte ich auf. Alle tanzten ausgelassen, Albus war dazu auch noch nackt und Granger Schlammblut sang „der Dunkle Lord ist tot, der Dunkle Lord ist tot, der Dunkle Lord ist tot." Das war zu viel für mich. Ich apparierte nach Hause und nahm erst mal meine Antidepressiva ein. Und dann schrieb ich der einzigen Person, die mich versteht, nämlich dir.

Nun gibt es nichts mehr zu sagen. Alle hassen mich und ich bin müde (um mal was anderes zu sagen).

Tschüß, Tagebuch. Bis morgen.

Dicke Küsse

Voldie

P.S.: Wie gut, dass NIEMAND JE DIESES TAGEBUCH LESEN WIRD.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Anmerkungen der Autorin:

1. Dralfoy: Mischung der Namen Draco und Malfoy. Ich weiß, dass es sehr blöd ist, aber nicht ich habe es erfunden, sondern eine Freundin. Sie dachte an Draco und wollte Malfoy sagen und heraus kam Dralfoy.

2. An die Fans von Michael Jackson: Nichts ernst nehmen, es ist nur Spaß. Es ist nur so, dass ich, seit ich geschrieben habe, dass Voldemort seine Nase verloren hat, ständig an MJ denken muss.

3. An die Fans von Brad Pitt: Es gilt das Gleiche. Nehmt die Sache nicht ernst. Ich mag ihn wirklich, aber ich brauchte eine Person für diese kleine Werbesache und die erste Person, die mir einfiel, war Brad Pitt.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Und, wie hat es Euch gefallen? Sagt es mir!_

9


	5. Ein Kind?

6

Ich weiß, dass ich schon lange nichts mehr reingestellt habe, aber vielleicht liest ja doch noch jemand diese Geschichte. Das hier ist jetzt auch schon das vorletzte Kapitel, das letzte wird auch bald kommen.

Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen dieses ziemlich abgefahrenen Kapitels.

Wie immer gehört nichts davon mir, ich übersetze nur.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Ein Kind**

London, 16. September 1996

Geliebtes Tagebuch,

"Homosexuell! Voldemort enthüllt seine geheime Leidenschaft für Severus Snape!" Diese Schlagzeile auf dem Titelblatt (zusammen mit einem Foto von 2 Personen) sprang mir ins Gesicht, als ich zum Kiosk ging, um mir den Tagespropheten zu kaufen. Nun, du kannst dir bestimmt meine Reaktion vorstellen, nicht wahr? Also, ich hatte mehrere Gedankengänge:

1. „Das ist nicht der Tagesprophet!"

2. „Hab' ich das jetzt richtig gelesen?"

3. „Dieser Typ trägt ja den gleichen Namen wie ich!"

4. „Dieser Typ auf dem Foto, das ist Severus ... und ich!"

5. „Das bin ich!"

6. „Was sucht das Foto von mir und Severus in so einem Artikel?"

Es hat ziemlich lange gedauert, bis ich zu einer Lösung kam. Das war mein siebter Gedankengang: Dieser Artikel ist über mich!

Ich wurde ziemlich wütend, als ich verstand, dass dieser Artikel behauptete, dass ich schwul sei! Wie könnte ich sooooo was bitteschön mal gesagt haben? Nicht dran zu denken! ... Anzunehmen, dass ich schwul sei ... Welche Unterstellung! Ich und schwul? Nicht im Leben!

Das reicht jetzt! Was erlauben sich diese halbklassigen Journalisten? Wie können sie es wagen, zu behaupten, dass ich, Lord Voldemort, schwul sei? Und dann auch noch mit Severus! Dabei ist Severus überhaupt nicht mein Typ. Ich und schwul ... Niemals in meinem ganzen Leben!

Ich war total außer mir, als ich die Redaktion des Tagespropheten erreichte. Schnurstracks bin ich zum Büro von Rita Kimmkorn durchgestürmt, denn diese unverschämte Person hatte diesen unverschämten Artikel verfasst. So richtig stilvoll wollte ich eintreten, indem ich ihre Tür eintrat, doch leider nur war die Tür aus Eisen (wer hat bitteschön Eisentüren im Büro?), so dass ich jetzt einen gebrochenen Zeh habe.

Rita Kimmkorn hatte aber den Lärm gehört und öffnete die Tür.

- Ja bitte? – fragte sie mit ihrer näselnden Stimme. Wie bitte, Tagebuch? Sie hat keine näselnde Stimme? Das wüsste ich aber! Aber auch egal!

- Ihre Eisentür ist schuld daran, dass mein linker Zeh jetzt gebrochen ist – sagte ich und zeigte auf meinen Fuß, damit sie sah, dass ich die Wahrheit sagte.

- Ach wirklich? – widersetze sie. – Na dann verklagen Sie mich ruhig! – und schlug mir die Tür vor der nichtvorhandenen Nase zu.

- Wie können Sie es wagen, mich hier einfach stehen zu lassen? Wissen Sie denn nicht, wen sie hier vor sich haben?

Die Journalistin öffnete die Tür und beäugte mich mit gelangweiltem Blick von Kopf bis Fuß. Danach, als ob sie sich an etwas erinnert hätte, ging sie in ihr Büro zurück und kam mit einer Zeitung in der Hand wieder zum Vorschein. Sie schaute in die Zeitung und dann wieder auf mich und wieder in die Zeitung, als ob sie versuchte, eine Verbindung zwischen zwei Sachen herzustellen. Schließlich zeigte sie mir die Zeitung und sagte:

- Sie sind der homosexuelle Voldemort!

- Wie bitte? – fragte ich ungläubig.

- Schauen Sie. – sagte Kimmkorn und zeigte auf ein Foto in der Zeitung, die sich als Tagesprophet entpuppte. – Das sind Sie, nicht wahr? Ich weiß, dass Sie es sind. Schauen Sie, Sie haben die gleiche Warze an der Backe.

- Zu allererst will ich Ihnen sagen, dass das alles nur große Lügen sind, was hier steht und dass...

- Kommen Sie rein – befahl die Frau, wobei sie meinen Redeschwall unterbrach.

Sobald ich eingetreten war, wäre ich am liebsten wieder gegangen. Was für ein Gestank nach Weihrauch! Ich hasse Weihrauch!

- Worauf warten Sie? Setzen Sie sich! – sagte eine Frau, die ich als Sybil Trelawney erkannte (Sybil Trelawney???)

- Sie! Ich kennen Sie! Sie kennen die Prophezeihung! Sagen Sie sie mir sofort! – sagte ich und zeigte mit meinem Zauberstab auf sie.

Indessen zeigte sich Trelawney kein bisschen gerührt von meinem Verhalten. Im Gegenteil, sie lächelte sogar. Sie schien überhaupt nicht so, wie die Sybil, die ich kannte ... Moment mal, ich kenne sie gar nicht ... auch egal ... Sie blieb ganz ruhig. Dabei war sie doch sonst immer so exzentrisch und verrückt!

- Setzen Sie sich.

Und plötzlich wurde alles schwarz wie Pech.

Ich fühlte, wie jemand (den ich aufgrund der Dunkelheit nicht sah) mich drückte und fühlte etwas unter meinem Hintern. Ah, ok, sie hatten mich gezwungen, mich hinzusetzen.

Plötzlich entzündeten sich einige Kerzen und ich sah, dass Trelawney mir genau gegenüber saß. Zwischen uns stand nur noch ein kleiner Tisch, auf dem eine Kristallkugel lag.

Ich schaute um mich. Rita Kimmkorn war verschwunden! Wie konnte ich jetzt nur mit ihr sprechen? Aber alle meine Gedanken an diese Journalisten verschwanden augenblicklich, sobald Trelawney anfing zu sprechen

- Geben Sie mir Ihre Hand!

- Wie bitte?

- Geben Sie mir Ihre Hand – wiederholte sie.

Ich zögerte, aber da ich soviel Angst vor ihr hatte, dass ich mir fast in die Hosen machte (Ok, lach ruhig, Tagebuch. Ich weiß, Lord Voldemort, die meist gefürchtete Person auf der Erde, hat Angst vor einer schrulligen Lehrerin für Wahrsagen), gab ich ihr meine Hand.

Sie nahm meine Hand und betrachtete sie. Sie atmete tief durch, so als ob sie nervös sei.

Da verstand ich es plötzlich! Sie wollte _es_ machen! Ach, wie romantisch. Ich träume von diesem Tag seitdem ich 3 Monate alt bin.

Als sie aber nichts sagte und nur meine Hand anstarrte, beschloss ich, ihr nachzuhelfen.

- Ja – sagte ich.

Sie schaute mich an, sehr überrascht.

- Ja was?

- Ja, ich will.

Daraufhin änderte sich ihr Blick von Überraschung zu Bewunderung.

- Sind Sie sich sicher? – fragte Trelawney, unsicher, was sie von meiner Antwort zu halten hatte.

- Sicher – antwortete ich ihr mit einem Lächeln. Warte mal ... das fällt mir ja jetzt erst auf ... ich habe diese alte Kuh angelächelt? Igitt! Ach, ich verstehe ... zu dem Zeitpunkt war ich ja auch noch blind ... das wirst du noch verstehen...

- Dann geben Sie mir auch noch Ihre andere Hand.

Hä? Warum will sie jetzt auch noch meine andere Hand? Macht man das jetzt so? Ich bin wohl nicht mehr auf dem neuesten Stand, dachte ich und gab ihr meine linke Hand, da ich ihr meine rechte schon vorher gegeben hatte.

Sobald sie meine beiden Hände hatte, begann die Kristallkugel in einem durchdringenden Rosa (meine Lieblingsfarbe) zu leuchten.

- Wiederholen Sie alles, was ich sage, verstanden? – sagte die Frau mit autoritärer Stimme und ernstem Gesicht.

- Ja – sagte ich verwirrt.

Plötzlich kam eine Windböe auf, so stark, dass alles im Raum (Bleistifte, Kulis, Blätter etc.) durch die Luft gewirbelt wurde. Die Vorhänge wehten und draußen schlug ein Blitz ein. Es war ziemlich unheimlich.

- Halloa uaende – sagte die Professorin, die mir am ehesten wie eine Kartenlegerin erschien.

- Mir tut der linke Zeh weh – wiederholte ich. Es ist unglaublich, wie ich genau das wiederholen konnte, was sie vorher gesagt hatte, ohne mich zu irren. Bin ich nicht toll?

- Meiei büroara ua forma!

- Käsekuchen!

- Auauto gudofag horiuars wertafeliou

- Mein Kessel wurde mir gestohlen!

- Auauch goa Igot doahgeuoe tolla

- Elten John hat einen perfekten Körper!

- Tyaiaprokjgeekoak

- Ich bin verliebt in Celestina Warbeck!

- Tufogkaidn gouy chinouia!

- Putenbrust!

- Huanga nehma porree tutututummmm!

- UND STÜHLE! SCHAFFE CORNFLAKES!

In diesem Augenblick explodierte die Kristallkugel (die plötzlich und merkwürdigerweise kastanienbraun war) und aus ihr flogen Millionen von kleinen Cornflakes. Ich wurde so sauer, als ich merkte, dass einige von ihnen direkt in meine Nase flogen ... eher gesagt, an den Ort, wo normalerweise meine Nase war.

Als die Explosion der Frühstücksflocken vorbei war, sagte Trelawney:

- Nun sagen Sie: Ich schwöre es bei meiner Seele.

- Ich schwöre es bei meiner Seele.

Alles wurde wieder normal. Die Cornflakes verschwanden, die Sachen, die aufgrund des Sturms auf dem Boden gelandet waren, kehrten wieder auf ihre Plätze zurück, das Licht kam wieder und die Stühle verschwanden, was zur Folge hatte, dass ich mit dem Hintern auf dem Boden landete.

- Nehmen Sie das hier – sagte Trelawney und drückte mir ein Papier in die Hand – Das ist die beste Institution. Gehen Sie und suchen Sie Mrs. Ravenclaw, diese wird Ihnen bei ihrer Wahl helfen.

- Wählen? Was wählen? – fragte ich verwirrt, während ich mich vom Boden erhob und mir meinen Hintern hielt (der tat weh!).

- Was wählen? Was denn wohl? Ein Kind natürlich!

- EIN KIND? – schrie ich.

- Ja, ein Kind! Und reden sie leiser, Sie sind nicht bei sich zu Hause!

-Ich will kein Kind!

Sie schaute mich entsetzt an, als ich das sagte.

- Es tut mir leid, aber da müssen Sie jetzt durch. Sie haben den Schwur geleistet, jetzt können Sie nicht mehr zurück – sagte sie in ernstem Ton.

- Was? Diese Show war ein Schwur?

- Sicher doch! Was haben Sie denn gedacht? Ein Heiratsantrag?

Ich wurde rot und wütend.

Nun ja, ich hatte eigentlich wirklich gedacht, dass es sich bei der Sache um einen Heiratsantrag handelte. Anscheinend hatte ich mich geirrt. Oh, mein Merlin! Ich wurde zurückgewiesen! Oh, wie hasse ich Liebeskummer! Ich geh nach Hause, Fernsehgucken, und stopfe mich mit Schokolade voll bis ich an Fettleibigkeit sterbe! Wenn ich darüber noch mal nachdenke ... ich mochte sie ja eigentlich nicht wirklich ... Ich liebte sie, das stimmt, aber liebe ich sie so sehr, dass ich sie Heiraten will? Nein!

Da ich nicht wie ein Volltrottel dastehen wollte, versuchte ich, die Wahrheit etwas zu beschönigen. Klar, dass sie das durchschaute, aber was sollte ich machen?

- Heiratsantrag? Wie abwegig! Niemals würde mir so eine Sache in den Sinn kommen!

- Dann nehmen Sie es – sie zeigte auf das Papier, das sie mir gegeben hatte.

- Danke – sagte ich, dummerweise. Ja, dummerweise. Wieso sollte ich mich für etwas bedanken, wenn sie mir noch nicht einmal einen Gefallen getan hat? Im Gegenteil, sie hat mein Leben eher noch verschlimmert!

Als Trelawney sah, dass ich sie immer noch verdattert ansah, sagte sie:

- Na dann, auf Wiedersehen.

- Hä? Was? Ah, ja, auf Wiedersehen.

Doch dann fiel mir ein, warum ich überhaupt gekommen war.

- Äh, Sie wissen nicht zufällig wo Rita Kimmkorn steckt?

- Wer?

- Rita Kimmkorn. Die Person, die vor dem Schwur hier war.

- Es war niemand vor dem Schwur hier. Es tut mir leid, aber ich kenne keine Rita Kimmkorn.

- Aber ich habe sie gesehen, sie war da...

- Bitte? Sehen Sie nicht, wie ich versuche Sie loszuwerden? Ich hasse Personen wie Sie. Von denen bekomme ich Kopfschmerzen! – sagte sie irritiert und zeigte auf ihren Kopf. – Sehen Sie? Ich habe schon Kopfschmerzen. Und nun lassen Sie mich in Frieden oder ich rufe Voldemort!

Und damit schlug sie mir die Tür vor der immer noch fehlenden Nase zu.

Ich wollte gerade noch einmal gegen die Tür klopfen, als mir einfiel, was die letzten Worte dieser Verrückten gewesen waren: „Und nun lassen Sie mich in Frieden oder ich rufe Voldemort!"

Da änderte ich meine Meinung und ging.

- Mein Gott im Himmel (ich fange an, Dinge von den Muggeln zu lernen)! Diesen Voldemort möchte ich nicht treffen! Ich habe Angst vor dieser Kreatur!

Nun, das ist passiert ... Merkwürdig, findest du nicht auch? Ein Kind! Nicht zu glauben! Siehst du mich so einen Blag adoptieren? Und wo soll das Kind bleiben, wenn ich weg bin, um noch mehr Leute zu töten? Nichts da! Aber diese Verrückte hat gesagt, dass ich nicht mehr zurück kann, weil ich diesem Schwur abgelegt habe ... Und wenn ich ihn breche? Passiert dann was? Und wenn ich sterbe ohne Harry Potter getötet zu haben? Schlimmer noch, und wenn ich sterbe ohne meinen neuen rosa Tanga ausprobiert zu haben? Ich darf dieses Risiko nicht eingehen!

Morgen gehe ich zu dieser Institution. Die Adresse steht auf dem Zettel, den Trelawney mir geben hat. Ich werde mit dieser Mrs. Ravenclaw reden... Wie lustig, sie hat den gleichen Namen wie eine der Gründerinnen von Hogwarts ... Das muss Zufall sein ... Ja, das muss Zufall sein.

Und nun gehe ich schlafen. Ich sterbe vor Müdigkeit (weil ich dir die ganze Zeit schreibe).

Später erzähle ich dir, wie es in diesem Institut war. Tschüss und schlaf gut. Rosarote Träume. Träume von mir. Ups! Was schreibe ich da? Oh, ich habe noch keine Korrekturfeder gekauft. Dann muss es eben so bleiben.

Bye bye, Diary!

Fette Küsse

Voldie

P.S.: Wie gut, dass NIEMAND DIESES TAGEBUCH LESEN WIRD.

6


	6. Letztes Kapitel

**Letztes Kapitel**

_**200 Jahre später...**_

Eine Gruppe von Archäologen läuft friedlich durch die Straßen eines Landes, dessen Name keine Rolle spielt. Ein weiterer langweiliger Arbeitstag liegt vor ihnen, da sie nur wertloses Gerümpel finden, das noch älter als Dumbledores Großvater ist. Plötzlich jedoch findet Sadam Hussein (Nein, nicht der Terrorist, sondern ein Archäologe mit schlechten Zähnen und stinkenden Socken) ein Tagebuch! Es handelt sich dabei nicht um ein gewöhnliches Tagebuch, sondern um _das_ Tagebuch von Lord Voldemort höchstpersönlich! Genau, das Tagebuch vom meist gefürchteten Ex-Idioten dieser Welt. Nun ist es George Bush, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte.

Also, wie gesagt, sie finden das Tagebuch von Voldemort und was machen sie damit? Ihr wisst es nicht? Sie machen das, was jeder machen würde: Ein Tagebuch, das ist eine geheime Sache, intim wie nichts anderes. Den Inhalt geht nur den Besitzer höchstpersönlich was an. Das alles in Betracht ziehend, machten die Archäologen genau das, was jeder von uns getan hätte: Sie verkauften es an ein Antiquitätenhändler namens Gilderoy Lockhard weiter. Der Antiquitätenhändler brauchte Geld, daher verkaufte er das Buch an einen Verlag, dessen Name keine Rolle spielt. Dieser Verlag veröffentlichte das Buch unter dem Titel „Das Tagebuch des schwulen Lord Voldemorts – eine außergewöhnliche Persönlichkeit mit sehr viel Stil". Das Deckblatt zeigte ein Foto von Tom Riddle – aufgenommen zu einem Zeitpunkt, als er noch seine ganze Nase hatte. Das Buch verkaufte sich tausendfach und wurde ein weltweiter Bestseller, mit Ausnahme von Australien, weil es dort Kängurus gibt.

Aber da Voldemort gestorben war (nein, nein, es war nicht Harry Potter, der ihn tötete, sondern er erstickte an einem verschluckten Pfirsichkern) stellte sich nun die Frage, wer das ganze Geld aus dem Verkauf der Bücher bekommen sollte. Es war Jamie. Wer? Jamie Niemand - Voldemorts adoptierter Sohn. Da Voldie sein ganzes Leben lang ein sehr sparsamer Mensch gewesen war, hatte er dem armen Jungen keinen Nachnamen gegeben.

Heute ist Jaime die reichste Person von ganz Großbritannien, mit Ausnahme von George Bush (der neulich britischer Staatsbürger wurde) und J.K. Rowling. Nun gut, reicher als er sind auch noch Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint und Emma Watson. Nun ja, Tom Felton und Maggie Smith darf man auch nicht vergessen. Und Alan Rickman und die anderen Personen aus der Harry-Potter-Sage. Wenn man weiter nach denkt ... der Bürgermeister von London ist auch reicher als Jaime. Aber das interessiert nicht, wir bleiben bei der Idee, dass Jaime sehr reich ist.

Einige Monate später strahlte der berühmte Musikkanal MTV eine Serie mit dem Titel „The Diary of Voldemort" mit Ralph Fiennes in der Hauptrolle aus.

Und was passierte mit den anderen Figuren dieser schrecklichen Fanfiction?

Harry Potter – er schwor Voldie ewige Liebe und beging später Selbstmord, weil er herausfand, dass Rot ihm nicht gut steht.

Ron Weasley – er verschwand und zwei Monate später entdeckte man, dass er geraubt wurde (von Avril Lavigne, die Rothaarige sehr attraktiv findet). Er endete in der Sahara, wo er von Geiern gefressen wurde.

Hermine Granger – sie heirate einen berühmten, reichen und alten Reinblüter, der ihr mit seinem Pferdegebiss zuerst Angst eingejagt hatte, aber unglücklicherweise (oder glücklicherweise) starb sie während der Geburt ihres ersten Kindes.

Severus Snape – er versuchte, Voldemort zu vergessen. Nach einer verrückten Nacht in einem Edelschuppen beging er Selbstmord, weil er der Überzeugung war, es nicht verdient zu haben, die gleiche Luft wie Heino zu atmen.

Michael Jackson – er war er satt, immer weiß zu sein. Somit unterzog er sich einer OP, die ihn rot färbte. Er begründete dies in der Öffentlichkeit mit einem Nebeneffekt seiner Nasenoperation.

Minerva McGonnagal – sie kopierte die Musik von „Me against the Music" (Madonna feat. Britney Spears) und wurde Strip-Tänzerin in Harry's Thing Club.

Draco Malfoy – nachdem er seine geheime Liebe Harry Potter, die nicht so geheim war, verloren hatte, wurde er heterosexuell und begann, mit Ginny zu gehen. Er starb drei Tage später, erstochen von Fred und George Weasley.

Alle anderen bekamen Herzattacken am Montag, um 5 Uhr, 12 Minuten und 30 Sekunden und starben in St. Mungus.

Alle, die oben nicht genannt wurden und nicht in die Kategorie der „Alle anderen" fallen (oder auch gesagt, niemand) lebten glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende bzw. die im Irak bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem George Bush (der Typ ist unsterblich) eine Bombe auf sie abwarf und alle tötete.

Was für eine bekloppte Geschichte!

ENDE

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Anmerkung der Autorin:

Ich habe mich entschlossen, diese Geschichte zu beenden, weil ich keine Idee mehr hatte, wie diese Geschichte weiter gehen sollte. Nichtsdestotrotz hat mir das Schreiben viel Spaß bereitet und ich möchte mich bei allen bedanken, die die diese Geschichte gelesen haben und ihre Reviews abgegeben haben und ihre Zeit für so einen Schwachsinn geopfert haben. Den Schluss habe ich ziemlich in Eile geschrieben, aber die Geschichte hat immerhin ein Ende bekommen. Bye Bye! Und ich liebe es, Voldie zu verarschen!

Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:

Ich kann mich Sweet Lie eigentlich nur anschließen. Mir hat das Übersetzen sehr viel Spaß gemacht und ich habe mich über die Leser und Reviews gefreut, denen diese bekloppte Geschichte nicht zu bekloppt war und die ihre Zeit in das Lesen dieser Geschichte investiert haben. Ich hoffe, dass mir die Übersetzung gelungen ist und dass ich Sweet Lies Idee und Intention gut rüberbringen konnte. Wenn nicht, dann sagt es mir! Über Ja's freue ich mich natürlich auch!


End file.
